Question: $ -\dfrac{1}{6} \times \left(-\dfrac{9}{7}\right) $
Solution: $= \dfrac{-1 \times (-9)}{6 \times 7}$ $= \dfrac{9}{42}$ $= \dfrac{3}{14}$